Konpaku no Naruto
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: The Kyuubi has been taken and Naruto has been killed by Madara in the final battle. Now he is stuck on earth and only Sasuke and Sai can see him. Will they help him go to Heaven or keep him to them selves? Read to find out. Enjoy and please review!
1. Death Part 1

I don't own Naruto

"NARUTO RUN!!", Sakura yelled as she and Sai ran towards them. Naruto wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow. Madara pieced him right through the heart with his katana.

"AHHH!", Naruto screamed as he was hit dead on. Blood stained the back and front of him. Sasuke stood frozen on the sidelines watching as Madara stab his best friend some more. Madara cut Naruto's chest, arms and legs. Everyone was shocked from where they stood. Naruto's screams filled mansion. Sai, taking a chance, pulled out his smaller katana and attacked Madara from behind. But before the blow could be made Pain appeared in front him and kick hard in his chest, sending into the wall. Sakura ran to where Sai lay and checked his pulse. Danzou and Tsunade both attacked Madara.

"Katon Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!", Danzou opened and blew mist at the fire already around Madara, causing an explosion.

"Hey, did forget Naruto was still in Madara's hands you damn old man.", Tsunade yelled at him. The explosion disappeared, Madara stood there without even looking a little hot. Naruto's neck was still in Madara's tight hands, choking him. "What the Hell, how?", Tsunade stared at them, shocked that the jutsu had no effect. Gaara, having enough of watching, sent his sand at Madara. The Sand began to cover his body. Forcing him to release Naruto. Naruto fell to the ground lifeless.

"Baku Suishouha!", Kisame opened his mouth and water flowed out, cause Gaara's sand to weaken and become muddy. Madara broke out of the muddy sand and grab Naruto by his neck again.

* * *

Sakura helped Sai to his feet but he fell back down instead. Blood flowed down from the crack in his head.

"G..go, le...lea...leave me here, go help Naruto.", Sai yelled the last as he on the stone floor.

"Sai...", Sakura sighed. She turned to the battles in front of them .Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock lee and Kankurou fought Konan and Kakuzu. Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji fought Tobi. Kakashi, Gai, Kabuto and Anko fought Orochimaru. Each battle was amazing. She saw Sasuke stand but the door way with his teammates on the floor cover in blood. He was frozen there with fear in his eyes. Sakura followed his gaze and saw Naruto being stab even more. She looked away, the sight was far to disturbing. Sakura noticed Sai too was watching as Naruto became a pincushion without the pins and thrown to the ground, but the tears falling from his eyes what really got her.

"Ple...please...sa...ve him.", Sai pleaded. The tears and blood stained his sickly pale face.

"Sai, oh Sai...", Sakura sobbed as kneeled down and began to heal him.

* * *

"So child of prophecy what now? hahahaha!", Pain laughed as he stood over the lifeless boy. Naruto's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing."Why the Hell Jirayra chose you over me I'll never know.", Pain muttered as kicked his head. But before Pain could do more damage, Sasuke charged at him with his katana

"Bastard! I'll kill you!!", Sasuke yelled as cut Pain's shoulder. Pain jumped back, away from, cluching his wound.

"Oh so you finally come out and fight. You're late kid, the Yogen no Warabe is dead hahahah.", Pain laughed evilly. Sasuke glared at him and struck him again, this time Pain dodged and kicked him hard in the gut. Sasuke fell back but Madara caught him before he fell. Madara held Sasuke from behind, holding a kunai at his neck.

"Calm down Sasuke, WE are your allies, not them.", Madara hissed into Sasuke's ear.

"Lair, all of you people are lairs! Let me you! You killed him! You killed him! You killed him! You killed NARUTO!!", Sasuke shouted as struggled to get away.

"Kyuubi, finish them off.", Madara ordered the beaste. The earth began to shake, the wind howled and a red mist appeared. Kyuubi came out of the mist and roared.

"NO, no stop!", Sasuke begged. Everyoe stood frozen from where they were and stared at the demon."


	2. Death Part 2

I don't own Naruto

Song in the backround is _Sweet Sacirfice_by Evanescenc. Thought it fit chapter a little, something to maybe set the mood. Parts of this fic will have spoilers, ok. Also sorry if this fic sucks. This is the first time I wrote a fight scene. **Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

_**It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.**_

The Kyuubi stood in front of the mansion. The roof was broken so everyone could see the demon. Sasuke struggled more to get free from Madara. Tsunade, seeing that Madara was distracted ran over to Naruto. But Danzou stopped her.

"Forget it, he is dead. We must get out here.", Danzou said."Hell no you old bastard. I'll never leave him here.", Tsunade slapped his hand away but before she make a move Kyuubi attacked. The mansion shook and a blinding red light filled the rooms. Everyone ran to escape.

_**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**_

Sakura grabed Sai's hand and ran. They went out through a hall way to escape. The others escaped through the other passage ways of the mansion."Sakura let me go, Naruto, he'll...", Sai begged as Sakura dragged him as she ran."It...it's too late Sai...Naruto...he...", Sakura trailed off as they ran through the hall way. If she looked back at him, she'd see him crying like a baby.

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.**_

Pain, and the other memebers of the Akatsukai, along with Orochimaru and Madara got out before the mansion began to fall apart. They escaped to the forest with Sasuke.

"Let me go!", Sasuke yelled as he tried to use Chidori but his chakra was to low. Sasuke was finally let go. He turned around to see Madara with a hand sticking of him in the center of his chest. Sasuke eyes widen when he saw who did this. Naruto pulled his hand and both of them fell to the ground. Madara laid dead as Naruto coughed up blood. Sasuke rushed to his side and held Naruto in his arms as tears fell from his eyes.

"Naruto, Naruto please, please don't leave me!", Sasuke begged. He moved Naruto into his lap with his head resting on his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naruto for what I did. Please don't leave me.", Sasuke cried as buried his head in his hair.

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**_

"Where's Madara-sama?", Konan asked as they ran deeper into the forest. Pain turned and notice he was on longer behind them."Orochimaru go look for them.", Pain order him."I'm not your subordinate Pain.", Orochimaru hissed."Bastard.", Pain mumbled as they kept going.

_**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**_

Sai stopped run and collapsed after they left the mansion. He couldn't hold it back. The tears wouldn't stop. Sai felt as if his heart was ripped in half and and burred. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He wish he was dead so he be with him. Sai curled up to a ball and cried even more, just waiting for death.

"NARUTO!!", Sai yelled as he cried.

"Sai...", Sakura stared at the once emotionless ninja. Feeling tears stain her face too. They stayed there crying until the others found them.

"Sakura, Sai are you two alright?", Kiba asked as knelled in front of Sakura. She shook her head no. Ino went over to Sai to check his wounds. Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It'll be alright.", Kakashi promise just sounded hollow to her. Hinata and Kabuto help check and heal the others as Tsunade paced back and forth.

"What are you doing?", Danzou demanded as she kept walking back and froth.

"Nothing you need to know.", Tsunade yelled a little to loud then intened. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"Forget about him. His body is probably burred in to ashes now just like the mansion.", Danzou's words were full of bitterness and sorrow.

"Shut up!", everyone turned their from Tsunade and Danzou to Sai. He finally stopped crying and is standing on his own. "Shut up, shut up!", Sai begged.

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.  
(**I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away_**_.)  
_**

Pain and the other fled out of the Whirlpool country before anyone could find them. "Pain...will Madara-sama catch up?", Konan asked him when they finally stopped to rest."Hai...", was all he said."Pain-sama what now", Kisame asked his leader."The last phase of the plan.", Pain said evilly.

_**Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**_

"Sai?", Danzou was shock that his best ninja would speak to him in such a way. Sai couldn't take it any more. He had to find him. He had to find Naruto. _He could be alive. Naruto wouldn't die that easy._"Shut up! Naruto...Naruto is still alive!", Sai yelled. "Sai...calm down..please.", Hinata said smoothly."No need to get worked up kid.", Anko muttered."Sai...", Sakura couldn't find any words to say. Sai ran off in search of him."Sai come back.", Tsunade yelled.

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.**_

Sai jumped from tree to tree. His body was in pain but he kept going. He noticed someone by the riverbank. Sai jumped down and ran to the river. When sai was close enough he saw Sasuke holding his Naruto. He ran towards them. "Sasuke!", Sai yelled out. Sasuke looked away from Naruto to see his replacement comeing towards. He held Naruto closer. "What do you want.", Sasuke's questiond sounded like a statement. Sai knelled down in front of him and petted Naruto's head gentle."For Naruto.", Sai simple said. A small real smile appeared on his face after realizing Naruto was still breathing. They noticed that Naruto began to move. Sasuke loosed his hold on him.

"S...as...uke...S..ai", Sasuke and Sai looked down at the blond in Sasuke's arms and listened to him."Hai, Naruto, I'm here, we're here together.", Sasuke choked down a tear as he spoke. Naruto began to cough more blood up."I'm...sorry...I guess I'm...just the..sac...rifi...ce.", Naruto mumbled. His eye lids closing again."No, Naruto!", fresh tears stain Sai and Sasuke's face. "Don't...cry...we...will...meet again.", Naruto whispered. The warmth of his body soon disappeared as he became cold.

"Naruto!", they cried out in unison.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to a white room. He sat up on the bed and realized he is back in the Hidden Leaf when notices Sai and another leaf ninja was in the room. "So you're awake.", Sai didn't hide the bitterness in his voice. "And so are you.", Sasuke mocked. The door of the room opened to reveal Tsunade.

"Hello boys. Feeling...", Sasuke cut her off. "Where's Naruto, where is he?", Sasuke demanded. Tsunade turned away. Fear plaster his face after realizing why she truned away. "No...no...why.", again tears fall from Sasuke's eyes. Sai stared at the white sheets, all his tears were dried up now. "There was nothing we could do...he...he died to save us...he became Konoha's sacrifice.",Tsunade explained, trying to not cry. She left their room quickly after checking their wounds. The room was dead silent.

* * *

"How did it go Hokage-sama?", Kakashi asked after Tsunade entered her office. "Fine.", she muttered as she sat down. "Did you tell them about Naruto?", he asked. She shook her head yes. "And that his body is missing?", Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer. "No."


	3. Back

I don't own Naruto

Song in the background is _My Immortal _by Evanescenc. The song marks the change in setting and bold italics are the words. Just italic words are a softer part in the song. Thought it fit chapter a little, something to maybe set the mood. Parts of this fic will have spoilers, ok. **Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
**_

_'Naruto Uzumaki', the voice calls out._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"Yo, how are you guys?", Shikamaru asks while taking a seat next to Neji on the windowsill.

" You guys must feel so bored. Yeah, you too have been stuck in here for a week. Lets all do something as Rookie 9!", Sakura said cheerfully like wasn't even a tiny bit sad Not even a very small speck of sadness in her.

"Rookie 9...how can we be...Rookie when there is only 8 again,", Hinata said bitterly as she sat in Neji's lap. "we are the former Rookie 9 members now."

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_'Where am I', it was dark...and really cold. 'Hello!'_

_'Naruto Uzumaki, child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki'_

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away_  
**_**All the sanity in me  
**_

"Shut up Hinata, don't talk like that. You're downing the mood.", Sakura shot back.

"The mood is already down Ugly.", Sai muttered, gripping the white sheets to the point his hands were white too.

"What was that Sai!", Sakura turned her attention to him with a fist ready to punch to the next world too.

"Calm down, this a hospital, Billboard Brow.", Ino poked Sakura's fat forehead.

"What was that Ino-pig!", Sakura yelled as slap her hand away.

"Are you def, cause you could hear what Sai or I said.", Ino snickered.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_'Yeah, that's me. How are you?' this voice...sounds kinda familiar._

_'Died at age 17, born October 10th 1800', the voice said. How did he know that...no...it can't be_

_'Shinigami-sama!'_

_'You can't enter Heaven until you find your body'_

_'What do you mean?', I asked._

_'Find it before trouble in the mortal world will break out.', A bright light flashas in my eyes and my bo...er soul becomes warm._

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**  
_

"Shut...", Sakura's rant was cut short when Sasuke finally said something.

"Leave all of you, NOW!", he yelled as he slammed his fist in to table beside his bed. Everyone, even though he was still in the hospital, didn't want get their ass kicked by the now very angry Uchiha. The only who stayed was Sakura. "I said leave!", Sasuke shouted at her, throwing a vase with flowers still in it at her. The vase it her shoulder and the water spilled on her.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!", Sakura yelled in pain.

"I said leave.", he repeated, a little more calmer. Sakura, being dumb as she is, stepped forward and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Oh Sasuke. No need to be violent in front of Sai. I know you love me. You are very happy I'm alive instead of him.", Sakura in a sexy voice. Sasuke was beyond mad at this point.

"Ugly you might want to leave before you gone Hell.", Sai warned, looking at Sasuke as he tried not to kill her just yet.

"I'm not ugly!", Sakura turned her attention to Sai, given Sasuke a chance to push her off the bed. He leaned forward pushed Sakura sideways. She fell off and hit her head.

"Get out!", Sasuke sreamed. Sakura muttered something under her breath and left. "Damn Bitch.", Sasuke muttered as laid back down.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
**_

Everyone was asleep now. The only light in the sky was thunder. The rain poured down hard against the window. The hospital room of Sasuke and Sai was silent except for the pounding of the rain to the earth. Sasuke and Sai lay a sleep in there bed. Dreaming of the same person, Naruto. Tsunade has said he is gone. Never to return to the mortal world, world of the living. But in their dreams, he was alive. No matter what. They believed he was alive, even when they tell them selves he's not. For the past week it's been the same. Team Gai, and the former Rookie 9 and even the sand sibs came by in the day and at night it would rain. But it was the first night it had thunder.Sai turned over in the bed. The dream was having has seemed to turn into a nightmare.

"Naruto, oh Naruto.", he whispered in his sleep. Sasuke soon woke up, a little shaken up with beads of sweat on covering his body. He panted, out of breath some reason. Sasuke heard someone say Naruto over and over again. He looked over to see Sai tossing and turning for some reason.

"I got a wet dream he gets a nightmare.", Sasuke chuckled as he watch Sai toss and turn. The thunder became louder and it was now raining snakes and foxes. "Damn, if this keeps up the Leaf will be underwater from now on", he muttered, staring out the window.

"So you're up too. And was not having a nightmare.", Sasuke almost fell out of his bed when he heard Sai's voice.

"What!", Sasuke said with surprise still in his voice.

"You said I was having a nightmare. I wasn't.", Sai corrected him.

"Who's having a nightmare?", a familiar voice from no where. Sai and Sasuke looked around to see someone was there.

"Did you hear that?", Sasuke asked.

"You didn't say that then...who else is in here?", Sai said with a tint of fear.

"Hey what's with the scared faces? It's just me.", the voice said cheerfully. In front of the two beds a dull light shined. Sasuke and Sai stared at it in horror. The light soon disappeared leaving transparent...Naruto!

"Yo!", Naruto greeted them. They stared at him before realzing Naruto was really there until float over to them.

"Naruto...how...why? Are you here to stay?", happiness didn't describe how Sasuke and Sai felt right now. They over joyed he was here yet scared that it was a dream.

"Maybe not stay but I'll be here for a while. I'm not very sure why though.", Naruto said with his foxy grin on his whiskerd marked face.


	4. Why can't She See You

I don't own Naruto

Song in the background is _Even in Death _by Evanescenc. The song marks the change in setting and bold italics is the song's words. Just italics is a softer part in the song. Thought it fit chapter a little, something to maybe set the mood. Parts of this fic will have spoilers, ok. **Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

"Naruto...are you really here?"

"Is this an illusion?"

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

"This is way too easy, eh niisan?", the man said with an evil on his half masked face.

"Soon we will have the secret of the forbidden seal hahaha.", a woman cackles as she runs off.

"Hey wait up niisan, neechan!", a younger boy yells as he catchs up to his sibling while carring a large sack. The rain poured even harder and lighting lighted the sky every minute as the trio crossed the border line.

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**_

Naruto floated over to Sai's bed and hoverd over it in a sitting position. Sasuke moved over to sit on Sai's bed as well. The room for dead silent until lighting striked the earth, shining a white in the dark room. Sai was startled a little when the light filld the room since he was stuck in a trance.

"Weeeeelllllll...I'm here...just not my body. I'm no illusion either.", Naruto said with a grin. "Datte I don't why I'm here or even in _here_for that matter. The last thing I remember was a dark place and someone was saying something but I forgot it.", he admitted with a long sigh. The next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke lay face down on the floor to the opposite side of where he sat. "Hey are you ok, what happened?", Naruto said, the confusion in his voice was obvious.

"Dobe! I went through you.", Sasuke muttered as he was now on his hands and knees. Sai looked at the Uchiha on the floor then at the floating boy in front of him then back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke I thought were gonna hug him but you went through instead?", Sai dumbly but knowing very well the Uchiha would try to kill for saying that.

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me**_

The trio ran across the Fire Country border, entering the River Country. Five people at the gate of the River country border waited for them. All them wore red robes with black and dark green stars on them. The type of robe the trio wore. As the trio reached the others, the leader stepped forward t greet them.

"Good work.", a tall man with long black hair and eyes the color of green jade said with an evil tint in the words.

"Arigatou Zassou-sama. We got the body just as you wanted.", the youngest member of the trio announced happily, holding up the large sack.

"Good Meushi, Shigatsu take the body and bring it to the shrine. Noba,you and Meushi help with the preparations.", Zassou, the leader, said. Shigatsu took the the sack from Menushi and went through the gate. Noba and Meushi followed behind.

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**_

Sai hit the floor hard after Sasuke got up. Naruto floated over to the ex-root ninja faced down on the now marked up, was clean floor. Sai nose also hit the floor hard so now it was bleeding. The floating boy tried to poke Sai but his finger went through him.

"...if...I died...and my feet aren't on the ground...if this isn't my body and everything I touch or touches me just goes through me...Ahhhh! I'm a ghost!", Naruto yelled the last part really loud, louder then the thunder outside. Naruto floated around the room scream 'I'm a ghost!' and 'I hate ghost, help me' over and over again. Sasuke stared blankly at the panicing dead blond. Sai stood up, back on his feet, also watching the him float around and screaming.

"Dobe! Calm down already.", Sasuke yelled at the panicing boy. Naruto stopped and floated over to Sasuke, so close there could touch. Sai sat back on his bed next to Sasuke.

"Ok what the hell is going on here? What is all the noise for?", the door of the room slammed open to reveal a very mad Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama Nauto he is back.", Sai said, pointing to the blond ghost. Tsunade stared at Sai before entering the room fully and looked in to his eyes.

"Poor boy, you must fallen out of bed and hit your head. Go back to sleep and Sasuke get back in your bed.", Tsunade demanded. Sasuke and Sai looked at each other then back at the hokage.

"Don't you see him? He is right next to me.", Sasuke said, pointing right of him. Tsunade stared at him and sighed.

"Go to bed. You both are acting weird. Ino said you two haven't slept well. That must be why you think you see him. Now go to sleep.", Tsunade took Sasuke's hand and pushed him over to his bed.

"Datte...", Sasuke protested.

"Hey Tsunade-obaasan! I'm right here.", Naruto said, foating over to her. Sasuke Stared at him then at the hokage. _Why can't she hear him?_

"Sleep now.", she said before leaving.

"Why couldn't she see you?"

_**People die, but real love is forever**_


End file.
